


Lost and Found

by orphan_account



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being injured, Gannicus finds himself under the roof of a certain someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Spartacus  
> Pairing: Gannicus/Sibyl  
> Rating: PG - 13  
> Warning/Notes: none/modern day AU  
> Word count: 561  
> Disclaimer: I DON’T own anyone or anything. I DON’T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.

He awoke to an ache in his chest, piercing with a dull aftertaste. Soon, it spread into every other inch of his body, drawing a groan from his lips. The thick fog in his head slowly started to lift, making room for the return of memories.

Those only increased his suffering though. Panic shot through his veins, his heart rate picking up. He could remember that he had lost the others when Spartacus had commanded to retreat. They had been shot at. One of those bullets had found its goal, obviously.

Gannicus groaned again. He could still feel where the bullet had torn through his flesh, digging its way deeply into his chest, getting stuck somewhere between his ribs. He had tried to keep going, but blood loss and exhaustion had taken their toll on his body.

And now…what? Was this what death felt like? A major disappointment then. He couldn’t move, his entire body was aching in the most infuriating and nauseating ways. If that was what heaven looked like, he didn’t want it.

No, he was still alive, Gannicus tried to convince himself. He was still here. Whatever ‘here’ meant in his case. Had they caught him, despite his desperate attempt at hiding himself? Was he locked up in a dark, stinking hole now, lying in his own blood and excrements while he waited for torture?

No.

Carefully, he tried to regain control over his senses. No, this was not the cold, hard floor of a prison. He could feel something softer instead. A bed maybe? Something was covering his bare body. Probably a blanket. Then there was this smell. Herbs? He couldn’t identify them, but their enemies usually didn’t keep their hostages in a deliciously smelling rooms with warm beds.

Gritting his teeth, Gannicus forced his eyes open. Neither complete darkness nor blinding light greeted him. Only candles offered a warm glow. He had to blink a few times until his view cleared enough for him to see. He frowned in concentration as he tried to figure out where he was.

Only then did he realise he wasn’t alone. His eyes widened as he stared up at her. She sat by his side, leaning in as she noticed he had woken up eventually. A young woman, sweet face, long hair, concerned expression.

“Where…where…” he started, his body shaken by a coughing fit that tore through his sore body like a knife. “Where…am I? Where…are the…others?” He swallowed hard, tasting blood. “Spartacus?” Cold sweat broke out across his forehead. “Who…are you?”

She gave him a pitiful look before a soothing smile lit her face. “Shh,” she said quietly, reaching out for him. Gannicus tensed at first as she touched his head, but the tension quickly eased when she started to run gentle fingers through thick hair.

“I…need to…” he made another attempt, but once more, words failed him. She spoke to him in that quiet voice, ignoring his questions. And despite his best intentions, Gannicus felt himself settling down. The ache got less disturbing. 

No, he thought. I need to find them. 

But before he could urge himself on any further, his body claimed what it craved the most. He fell asleep with a mixture of shouting man and soft eyes in mind, once again lost in the dark bliss of unconsciousness.


End file.
